Tu no puedes crecer porque eres Peter
by rosapurpurina4
Summary: Peter se siente solo desde que todos se fueron Entonces vuelve ha buscarlos pero ya no estan Ni Wendy, ni sus hermanos, ni los niños perdidos Pero al volver conocera ha alguien que sera su Wendy otra vez
1. Capitulo 1: Me aburroo

Todos los niños crecen excepto uno, Peter Pan. Este chico se había quedado en el país de nunca Jamas después de que se fueran todos. Todos lo habían abandonado Wendy se fue con sus hermanos, los niños perdidos encontraron un hogar, incluso al capitán Garfio se lo había comido un cocodrilo y su tripulación se había ido después de esperar mas de cincuenta años a que el regresara. Todos crecieron menos Peter este seguía siendo un chico y buscaba aventuras junto con Campanilla, esa pequeña hada que siempre iba con el.

Unos rayos de sol entraron por un hueco entre dos raíces del árbol e ilumino la cara de un niño que dormía plácidamente en una hamaca. Este al deslumbrarse se callo y pego un pequeño gruñido. Campanilla se empezó ha reír tanto que se puso morada. Peter enfadado salió de la casa árbol y cuando estaba fuera lo encontró todo muy tranquilo. El sol brillaba y el mar estaba en calma.

Que ABURRIDOOO- Grito mientras miraba al cielo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que todos se fueron. Campanilla lo miraba y sonreía le gustaba mucho la cara de enfadado que tenia su amigo en estos momentos.

Ojala estuviera Wendy-soltó algo triste.

Campanilla se puso roja y le pego un tirón del pelo a Peter.

Hay! No te pongas así solo es que me aburro. Últimamente no pasa nada por aquí.-Dijo Peter algo molesto con el hada.

Ya lo tengo ¿Por qué no vamos ha buscar a Wendy y a los demás?- Dijo Peter mientras se elevaba sin poder evitarlo.

Campanilla negó con la cabeza enérgicamente ya que a ella no le gustaba Wendy.

SI eso es lo que haremos. Me asombra lo listo que soy- Dijo Peter dándose cuenta que de la felicidad que sentía estaba ya a mas de diez metros de la tierra.

Se fueron volando y cuando pudieron ver más de cerca aquella ciudad que ellos recordaban como llena de trafico y edificios altos solo vieron ruinas, también se notaba el mal olor en las calles y unos sonidos de estridentes como sirenas y bombas al estallar. Entonces Peter no se entretuvo fue volando lo mas rápido que podía a casa de Wendy pero cuando llego esa casa estaba extraña. Barrotes, no selo podía creer había barrotes en las ventanas y estaban selladas con tablones de madera.

WENDY, WENDY- Grito mientras aporreaba la ventana de su cuarto. Pero no hubo respuesta. Entonces una canción inundo sus oídos. Alguien tarareaba algo muy bonito. Siguió el sonido hasta otra ventana, también tenia barrotes pero esta en cambio los tablones estaban separados dejando más de treinta céntimos de abertura.

Era una niña, se veía que jugaba con un aparto que parecía una caja y que de vez en cuando emitía un sonido algo desagradable. Esta niña no era Wendy, tenia el pelo rizado, corto y de un color como rubio sucio, lo llevaba suelto pero con un lazo rosa que evitaba que se le pusieran los pelos en la cara. Tenia que tener su edad más o menos. Entonces entro un chico acompañado de una niña un poco mas pequeña que el.

Ángela todavía sigues intentado que la radio funcione. Déjalo ya no hay nadie al otro lado que nos pueda ayudar.-Dijo el chico mayor a la chica de pelo rizado que tenia la caja en las manos.

Tom no quiero que allá nadie al otro lado solo quiero un poco de música.- Dijo la rubia levantándose mientras que cogía en brazos a la niña que venia con el chico.

Como esta la princesa de la casa- Dijo Ángela a la niña morena mientras esta le sonreía y le enseñaba un muñeco que se parecía a Peter.

Lucy esta bien, ha encontrado eso a bajo-Dijo Tom.

¿Donde están Elena y Víctor?- Dijo Ángela cuando mecía a la chiquita de un par de años.

Buscando que comer o por lo menos agua- Tom estaba enfadado- esta guerra me supera no creo que niños de 14 y 15 años tengan que cuidarse ellos solos- Y menos a una niña de dos años, alguien debería ayudarnos.

Yo os ayudare- Dijo Peter muy decidido metiendo las manos a través de la verja y sacando un tablón.

Que?! pero quien eres tu? como has subido hasta hay?- Dijo Tom.


	2. Capitulo 2: Puedo volar

Vamos Tom déjalo entrar hay afuera es peligroso-Ángela miraba a aquel chico con una tímida y pequeña sonrisa.

Los tres chicos bajaron por las escales de dentro de la casa donde se encontraban seguros. Peter descendió hasta el frio suelo recubierto de una fina capa de nieve.

Hola soy Ángela y ella es Lucy-Dijo la rubia con tono dulce mientras miraba los profundos ojos verdes de aquel chico tan extraño que iba descalzo y vestía muy extraño.

Mi nombre es Tom ¿y tu quien eres?- Dijo el moreno que estaba junto a las dos chicas mirando al chico que había delante de el.

Yo soy Peter Pan- Peter sonreía de oreja a oreja-¿Estáis solos?

Si-Dijo Ángela-Nuestros padres murieron y esta guerra, somos huérfanos la familia que vivía en esta casa murió y cuando llegamos estaba cerrada así que entramos. ¿Y tú también eres huérfano?

No -Peter estaba muy seguro- Yo me escape para no crecer no quiero ser adulto. Queréis veniros conmigo a un lugar donde no tengáis que crecer.

Que, eso es imposible- Tom creía que ese chico se había dado un golpe en la cabeza.

¿Donde esta eso?¿Hay comida hay?-Ángela estaba interesada dado que el chico se veía muy seguro.

Claro que hay toda la que puedas imaginar, hay piratas y sirenas… y hadas- Dijo Peter mientras se acercaba un paso mirando a Ángela fijamente.

¿Enserio y música?¿Hay que pagar para ir allí?¿Esta muy lejos?¿Podríamos ir enserio?- Ángela estaba asombrada pero sabia que aquel chico no mentía. Por alguna razón confiaba en el.

SIIII hay todo lo que tu quieras que halla solo tienes que imaginártelo. Y no esta muy lejos la segunda estrella a la derecha y todo recto hasta el amanecer. Yo os llevare no me importa.-Peter sonreía y ella le devolvía la sonrisa y Lucy que estaba en brazos de Ángela no paraba de dar pequeños botes y de soltar pequeñas risas.

Pero que majaderías estas diciendo niño loco, un lugar así no existe-Tom agarro del brazo a Ángela con Lucy y las hecho un paso para atrás- Tu eres del bando contrario y nos quieres coger verdad- grito Tom- Sirenas y hada eso no existen.

En ese momento Campanilla sintió un punzante dolor en el pecho. Ella estaba escondida en todo momento detrás de Peter y no se la veía pero empezó ha sentirse débil y al escuchar lo que dijo Tom, Peter se dio la vuelta la cogió con cuidado entre sus manos. Y le susurro en un suspiro- Yo creo en las hadas.

Ángela y Tom se quedaron sin habla no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Lucy sonreía y hacia muecas con la boca.

Campanillas se levanto con cuidado, voló hacia Tom y mirándolo a los ojos de pego una patada en la nariz que hizo que Tom dijera-Auch.-y que Peter, Ángela y Lucy se rieran.

Con que no existen, si vuelves ha decir eso te corto el cuello y se lo hecho al cocodrilo del capitán Garfio.- Peter miraba amenazante a Tom.

Dios mío es preciosa, es lo mas bonito que he visto en la vida. ¿Es un hada?- Ángela soltó en el suelo a Lucy y le agarro de la mano mientras que se acercaban a la pequeña hada. Que estaba en la cintura de Peter agarrada a su cinturón.

Te gusta pues en el país de Nunca Jamás hay muchas por todos lados- Peter miraba a las niñas que estaban concentradas en Campanilla.

Si yo voy y Lucy también viene con migo- Ángela esta decidida.

Bien pues yo también después de ver esto creo que lo he visto todo- Dijo Tom con la mano aun en la nariz- Pero hay que esperar a Elena y a Víctor.

Peter: ¿Quién?

Ángela: Unos amigos nuestros. Por ellos también pueden venir verdad, hay sitio para todos ¿no?.

Ángela miraba ha Peter preocupada por la respuesta de este, pero el en cambio se concentraba en los ojos azul oscuro de esta.

Peter: Si pero no tenemos tiempo que perder los recogeremos. ¿Donde están esos amigos?.

Tom: No se. En que vehículo nos iremos.

Peter mirando a Tom con cara extraña dijo- Pues como vamos ha llegar pues volando esta claro.

Los dos chicos más grandes no salían de su asombro.

Que vamos a hacer que cosa?!- Dijo Tom pensando que estaba soñando o muerto pues la situación era de un no creer.

Vale que tenemos que hacer Peter- Dijo Ángela dispuesta ha volar.

Tom: Pero… no lo dirás enserio verdad?.

Bien es muy sencillo solo tienes que pensar en cosas bonitas y eso os hará flotar en el aire- Peter sonrió y empezó ha elevarse mientras reía.- Ha bueno y polvo de hadas. El pelirrojo agarro a Campanilla y la sacudió sin mucha delicadeza por encima de los chicos que miraban como caía el polvo sobre ellos.

Vamos es mas fácil que andar!- Exclamo Peter mientras volaba alrededor de ellos. Entonces agarra de la mano a Ángela mientras que ella agarra a Lucy y Lucy al muñeco y se elevan ambas unos metros.

Peter esto es muy divertido- Decía la rubia al subir algo más alto y dando algunas vueltas sobre ella misma.- Es como bailar, parece que todos los problemas desaparecen.

Y por que yo no puedo ascender!- Grito Tom desde abajo.

Por que no estas pensando en cosas bonitas, tienes que creértelo- Dijo Peter echando mas polvo de hada sobre el chico de abajo.

Vale….mi casa, mis padres, mis libros, mi caballos- Tom pensaba en su antigua vida cuando empezó a elevarse en el aire.- Si! puedo volar es asombroso- Exclamo el moreno.


	3. Capitulo 3: Ser piedra bonita

Bien pues busquemos a vuestros amigos- Peter dijo esto cuando estaban ya todos los chicos tras el. Agarro la mano de Ángela con cuidado mientras le decía- Dime a donde tenemos que ir.

Ángela asintió- Al súper abandonado que hace esquina, seguro que están allí.

Peter: Bien. Allá vamos!

Pego un pequeño tirón de Ángela que seguía agarrada a su mano. Mientras Tom agarro con cuidado a Lucy que agarro su muñeco y siguió a los dos que iban delante.

Campanilla soltó un suspiro algo fuerte y se puso colorada mientras que en sus pequeños ojitos solo se veían reflejadas las manos de Peter y Ángela unidas.

Llegaron al lugar donde vieron un desprendimiento. Tom vio que la única entrada estaba tapada y que entre los escombros sobresalía algo negro. Todos se acercaron y al escarbar en lo negro descubrieron a Ulises. Ulises era un negro y grande labrador joven que había pertenecido a Víctor toda su vida así que si ese perro estaba allí Víctor también lo estaría. Estaba vivo por que se movía ligeramente y habría los ojos pero realmente estaba muy grave.

Tom: Una granada ha tenido que estallar cerca.

Ángela: No, donde pueden estar esos dos.

Peter: Vuestros amigos tienen camisetas verdes oscuras y cascos.

Tom: ¿Que?

Peter: Mira a la derecha.

Tom: No son del ejercito si nos ven aquí nos internaran y no podremos ir con Peter.

Peter: A mi nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer. Campanilla hecha polvo de hada sobre los escombros.

Campanilla lo hizo con tal rapidez que se abrió un pequeño hueco entre en montón de escombros y al otro lado Ángela vio una bota que pertenecía a su amiga Elena.

Ángela: Mirad eso es de Elena, vamos Lucy. Agarro rápidamente a Lucy y la entro al otro lado del hueco. Después Tom y Peter agarraron a Ulises y lo metieron. Cuando Campanilla entro al otro lado hizo un movimiento con su brazo y los escombros cayeron de repente. Los guardias que habían visto algo de movimiento pero no a los niños se acercaron a sitio.

Peter se había hecho daño en la rodilla y quiso maldecir algo pero Ángela le tapo la boca antes de que pudiera gritar. Cuando estuvieron seguros de que los guardia se habían ido.

Ángela: Lo siento Peter es que sino nos descubrirían. Ahora te lo curo si quieres.

Peter: No quiero que me lo cures. Para mi esto no es nada.

Dijo el chico levantándose y sacudiéndose.

Ángela: Bueno si estas seguro…hey mirad eso es la bota de Elena, ella tiene que estar cerca de aquí.

Todos se acercaron y descubrieron al escarbar un poco que ambos chicos Elena y Víctor estaban allí tumbado inconscientes.

Tom: Chicos despertad, vamos decidnos algo.

Ángela miraba la cara de los chicos que estaba muy polvorienta y no pudo evitar que se le escaparan las lágrimas. Peter se acerco a ella y le dijo- No te preocupes en Nunca Jamás podremos curarlos no llores.

Ángela lo miro y aun sollozando dijo- Estas seguro parecen que están graves. Tom se acerco por a tras de ella y abrazándola le dijo seguro que se pondrán bien, todo esta pesadilla va ha terminar.

Peter cogió a Campanilla y en un movimiento rápido roció a los dos chicos tumbados y al perro que permanecía un poco mas atrás después salieron de ese hueco tal y como entraron, gracias a la ayuda de Campanilla. Se agarraron unos a otros de las manos y como Víctor, Elena y Ulises flotaban no había problema.

Estuvieron volando y perdieron la noción del tiempo pero en un momento. Empezaron a sentir como un viento muy fuerte y alrededor de ellos muchos colores y formas muy diferentes y ruidos y sonidos. Todos tenían los ojos cerrado excepto Peter y Campanilla.

De repente el viento y la fuerza que tiraba de ellos ceso y se sintieron flotar.

Peter muy contento y divertido grito- EL PAIS DE NUNCA JAMAS!

Al abrir lo ojos todos se asombraron la calidez del sol, los bosque que se veían de lejos, cuando se dieron cuenta estaban apoyados en una nube y desde allí se veía todo. Los ríos, lagos, el mar la enorme isla, el campamento de los indios con sus cabañas y el humo de las hogueras, las sirenas en la cascada.

Ángela: vaya debo de estar soñando por que esto es hermoso.

Peter se volvió hacia ella-ves te dije que te gustaría. Bueno si quieres te enseño ha juagar en las nubes.

Tom: Peter eso debería ser en otro momento primero tenemos que curar a nuestros amigos.

Peter algo chafado por Tom- Vale los llevaremos al campamento de los indios y ellos se ocuparan de ellos.

Ángela: Indios, que maravilla siempre he querido escuchar los tambores de los indios.

Todos agarraron los cuerpos de sus amigos que seguían sin estar conscientes pero vivos.

Cuando llegaron al campamento Indio, el jefe los recibió y se dirigió al Peter como aguililla voladora.

Jefe Indio: Porque estar aquí aguililla voladora.

Peter: Jefe yo traer a amigos para que tu curar.

Jefe Indio: Yo curar a amigos de aguililla voladora pero tú y muchacho castaño ir a cazar con mis hijos para banquete de esta noche.

Peter: Aho! jefe yo y muchacho castaño aceptar.

Unos indios se llevaron a sus amigos en unas especies de camillas de palos y piel e incluso al perro que no quería separarse de Víctor.

Ángela: Yo también puedo ir a cazar.

Jefe Indio: NO mujeres no cazar mujer cocinar y cuidar hijos- dijo el jefe señalando a Lucy.

Ángela: Pues yo no ser mujer normal yo ser mujer especial.

Jefe Indio: Por que tú ser mujer especial.

Ángela: Yo no cocinar yo saber cazar.- esta cogió una onda que tenia un Indio amarrada a la cintura tiro de esta y se soltó muy rápido tanto que el Indio que la sostenía no pudo evitar que la cogiera. Miro al suelo y agarro una piedrecita la coloco y camino unos cinco metros acercándose a un árbol espero un momento y de repente empezó a mover la onda y cuando esta tenia la suficiente velocidad, la soltó dándole a un conejo que pasaba después corrió hacia el y lo cogió estaba muerto.

Ángela: Ves jefe yo ser mujer especial.

Jefe Indio: Ser piedra bonita.

Ángela hizo una mueca y miro a Peter por que no sabía que quería decir el jefe.

Peter: Te ha puesto un nombre eso significa que eres importante, yo soy aguililla voladora.

Ángela: ¿Y por que piedra bonita?

Jefe Indio: Por que saber matar con piedra como hombres aunque ser mujer y tu ser mujer muy bonita.

Ángela: Gracias jefe.

Jefe Indio: Tu y bebe quedar ser mi invitada de fiesta.

Peter: Creo que quiere que te quedes ha ser la invitada de su fiesta.

Tom: Y mientras nosotros a cazar, puff si no queda otra.

Peter y Tom partieron junto a los otros cazadores. Mientras que Lucy y Ángela entraban a una cabaña a las que la llevaban un par de mujeres indias. Sus amigos estaban en otra cabaña mientras que los estaban curando.


End file.
